Into The Raven
by Gar Logan
Summary: Troubled by his feelings of Raven in danger, Beast Boy rushes back to the tower, only to be sucked into her mirror, and into her mind... There he finds things about her he would never expect, and slowly explores her true feelings for him...


Into The Raven

Into The Raven - Part 1

I awoke to the quiet pitter-patter of rain. "Raven…" I whispered, helping myself up. "Must get… to… Raven…"

I changed into a Leopard, Sprinting through the forest, weaving in and out of trees, trying to take the quickest route back to titans tower…

"There…" tired, wounded and hungry, I stumbled up to the door, tapping my knuckles on the cold metal.

"Beast Boy?" Robin was shocked to see me. "Must… see… Raven…" I collapsed to the floor. "Titans! Help!" Robin held me up, supporting my weight with his shoulder.

When I awoke, I was laying in a bed next to Raven's table. She was in a coma. "I'm to late?" I balled my hand into a fist, trying to keep the tears in my eyes from rolling down my cheeks.

"No. You're not." Cyborg sat in a chair across from me. "She's in a trance." He sighed. "It was just like any other day. Except it was raining." He quieted his voice "She started her daily routine, as usual. Meditating. Then, she just… cried out… and…"

He covered his eyes with his hand. I sat up. "She fainted?" I directed my eyes to her. "And then this happened…"

"Oh. She called for you." Cyborg said. "She did!" I couldn't believe it. I had dreamt about her calling out for me. I knew this was happening… 'Could we be linked…?'

I pondered this to myself. "Wait!" I slid my feet to the side of the bed, standing up. "I can save her." Cyborg looked lost. "You can?" I ran out of the medic room, and down the hall.

Raven's room. The door opened. I walked in. 'where is it?' I scavenged through some of her stuff. 'There.' I found it. Raven's mirror.

Cyborg walked in. "What! Ohhhhhh no. You ain't gonna do what I think you're gonna do. Don't you know what happened last time you used her mirror?"

I looked aggravated. Nothing was going to stand in my way of saving Raven. "Yes I do. I helped her. That's what I'm going to do. Again." I held the mirror with two hands. I focused into it hard.

Then I saw her eyes…"Beast Boy..." Her voice screamed inside my head. I dropped the mirror. I fell down hard. "BB?" Cyborg caught me. "No."

Robin ran in "What the… Cy… what did he do?" He looked up at Robin. "He did what any one of us would do. He is going to save Raven…"

"Ugh... Where am I?" I awoke in an alley way. "Owch my head..." I got on my knees. Then stood up.

When I walked out of the alley, It was foggy. The sky seemed to be a dark redish color. And the buildings looked like they were from the 1800's.

I looked around. There seemed to be no one here. Then I heard noise coming from a building. It had a flight of stairs leading down underground. I decided to go down them.

It was a tavern. When I walked in, everyone seemed to turn around and stare at me. 'I've never seen this part of raven's mind before...' I thought to myself.

"Hey you." The scruffy looking bartender called me "Yeah?" I said casually with a hint of caution. "Yer gonna get a drink aren't cha?" I didn't know what to say. I didn't have any money.

"Uhmmm." I scratched the back of my head. "Sorry. If yer not a paying customer ya gotta leave."

"Fine..." I dragged my feet out of the tavern and up the steps. I directed my attention to a gate leading to a courtyard. I decided to go in. And I sat on a bench purched under a statue of a gargoyle. It seemed to enjoy my company. strange...

I saw Raven sprint pass the gates "Raven!" I sat up to fast, hitting my head on the gargoyle 'OWWWW...' the pain was buldging in my head. I tried to transform into a cheetah to catch up with her, but I couldn't. I guess my powers were limited inside of her mind.

I ran at the gates, pushing them open. "damnit." I lost her. I peered around looking for any sign of life. "No..." that felt like my last chance to help her. I started to cry.

"Don't worry child." An old lady sat next to me. "Why so gloom?" I replied. "What do you mean? I... your not real. NONE of this is REAL! This is so STUPID!" I grasped the bench I sat on, and threw it behind me. "Oh come now. I am real. real as anything else here. right?" I didn't care what she had to say... I was too pissed. I ran off "Raven! Raven where are you!"

"Ok honey!" She called out to me "I will see you tomorrow! same place!" I had no idea what she was talking about. 


End file.
